


Go Greek!

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Early Season 4, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She actually hadn't meant to rush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Greek!

**Author's Note:**

> TamingtheMuse Prompt: 117 Claddagh  
> A/N: No sororities were harmed in the writing of this fic. While not wildly inaccurate, this isn't the best depiction of a Formal Rush. Hints of B/A - original I know!

She actually hadn't meant to rush. At least that's what she thought they called it, but she'd been lost and standing in a group of other girls in a courtyard when suddenly six girls in blue t-shirts emblazed with the slogan "Go Greek!" began calling out names. Buffy wasn't the only one left without a group.

"Didn't you sign up at the tables?" A redhead with a clip board and a stern expression glared at them.

"Don't scare the rushees, Janis! Not everyone is hyper organized!" A lanky blonde came to their defense, even if Buffy wasn't quite sure why she needed assistance.

"Luckily we, meaning I, planned for this contingency!" Janis held her pen poised over the clip board. "We're adding each of you to a group. Names, year and major please! I'm trusting there's no legacies here."

"Legacies?" Her mutterings must have been louder than Buffy thought.

The blonde answered her. "Legacies, is your family Greek?"

"Just American."

That got a laugh from the girls in blue. "No, she means did your mother pledge? And if so, which sorority?"

"Oh. I guess going to a frat party doesn't count?" Not that being a snake snack was a hoot but that and bad movies were her only information on this type of greek. Giles had made her study the actual Greek letters. Not that she'd learned them.

"That's really not the best introduction to what we are," replied the blonde. "My name's Alice and I'm a Rho Chi – I'll be leading you between the houses and can answer any general questions about the process."  
Shifting her bag, Buffy extended her hand. "I'm Buffy Summers. Um first year and right now I'm studying arts? I don't really have a major yet."

This started the other left over girls giving their information and Janis soon sorted them into the groups.

"We're about to set off," Janis said. "Today you'll get a chance to see each House for twenty minutes.   
After that, you'll get to pick the five you'd like to see again. So pay attention!" She then turned to a girl beside her and ordered, "Nancy, run this updated information to the Houses? They need to know about the extras right away."

"Aye aye, Captain!"

A small photocopied booklet was shoved into Buffy's hands and she joined a group of seven others being herded to Greek Row. Well, it was this or do her psych reading. Why not?

The afternoon was a blur. At each House they put on a name tag. "Our symbol's a lamb. So we thought this would help you remember us! Hi I'm Sue welcome to Gamma Alpha!"

But each House used cute shapes and the sisters were all wearing the same t-shirts. She tried to remember which group was which color but they murged into an rather scary rainbow. She and the others would enter, get their name tags and then they were handed a glass of punch and separated from the rest of the group. The hyenas hadn't anything on these girls. They'd talk a bit about charity work and sisterhood. But after getting the same questions everywhere, Buffy realized it was actually a cross examination about interests and courses and time commitments, high school extra curricular activities and goals at college. Wasn't just being here goal enough?

"Do you like group projects, or do you prefer to work alone?"

"Um, some things are better alone but research was meant to be shared!" was her answer to that one.

"Were you on any teams in high school?"

"I was a cheerleader, but then we moved." No need to say that slaying and cheering didn't play well together.

"We have several dances, were you ever on a social committee?"

"I helped organize a parent-teacher's night." And hadn't that turned out well. "I did decorations and snacks."

Some of the Houses sang as they left. Some sang as they entered. Why was singing so important? Willow would hate it. Did Willow want to pledge? They'd never talked about it.

But one House, luckily their last, sang them out with "Hand to hand, girl, and heart to heart, sing we now". She flashed on the ring sitting in her jewelry box. One she couldn't bring herself to wear. One she couldn't leave behind. Two hands, one heart, one crown.

She wasn't ready. Not for reminders like this. Hustled back to that first area, she didn't fill in her form. Back in her room she flopped down on her bed, and pulled the small box out of the night table drawer. She traced its shape with her fingers. They'd fought hand to hand. They traded heart to heart. He might be gone, but she hadn't forgotten. Angel might have left to give her a chance at a real life, but she was still the Slayer.

Going Greek just wasn't for her.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N2: Full disclosure, I'm an Alpha Phi, it's our song that I quoted. That song and the prompt Claddagh lead to this fic. I don't know of any sorority whose symbol is a lamb.


End file.
